


Flesh and Bones

by poltergh0st



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Freeform, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sans (Undertale)/Reader - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Shit, So yeah, hang in there i guess, i guess, idk yet, ill try to use nicknames that are pretty generfluid, reader is female but feel free to insert your own pronouns, sans x reader, sans/reader - Freeform, sansxreader - Freeform, slow start, so if ur a guy then just insert 'he' instead of 'she', this might be more than one part, undertale - Freeform, woop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poltergh0st/pseuds/poltergh0st
Summary: It's been a while since monsters arrived on the surface, you've been looking for a job and end up taking on babysitting. Things are slow for a while before you get a call from a female monster with a human child. She's sweet and you adore her child. You become a part of their small family. You're introduced to a few close friends of theirs. One being a very big, growly, skeleton.





	1. Goat Mom

You sat on your bed, scrolling aimlessly through social media. The TV was on in the background but you weren’t paying any attention to that. Your mind wandered as you sat there. Monsters came to the surface a while ago. It was... shocking. To say the least. A small child accompanied them when they came up from the mountain, that child was their ambassador apparently. You had no clue how that kid made it under that mountain but they did... Such determination...  
The phone in your hand buzzed, an unfamiliar number on the screen. You raised a brow and answered.  
"H-Hello?" 

A woman's voice came from the phone, "Ah hello! Is this the right number?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Oh um.. Well I saw an ad for babysitting?"  
You straightened up. "Ah! Yes, yes! I did put up an ad for babysitting!" The woman on the other end sighed in relief. "Oh good! Well I called to see if you could meet me? Maybe have an interview of a sort?"  
"Of course! Where do you want to meet?" 

"There is a nice pastry shop in downtown, it has wonderful cakes and other treats. We could go there? It's near a library?" 

"Yes I think I know where you're talking about. What time?" 

"Hopefully tomorrow? Would 2:00 work?" 

"Yes. I'll see you then!" 

You hung up, smiling a bit. "Finally." 

 

The pastry shop was filled with monsters and humans. You looked around, a young... woman? Stood behind the counter, taking and serving orders, You stared at her for a minute, she wasn't really a woman.. She was more of a human-spider hybrid. She had purple skin, five eyes and six hands, all of which were moving. Two at the cash register while the others handed the orders over the counter. You walked into the shop and scanned for the woman. You told her this morning what you looked like so she could recognize you. You saw someone waving at you.. With a giant white paw. You turned to look behind you, no one was there waving back at her or looking at her. You sheepishly walked up to the table the 'woman' was sitting at. She looked like a goat. White fur covered her body, long ears hung to her shoulders and small horns sat atop her head. She was wearing a pink sweater and jeans, her claws were even painted blue. She grinned at you, showing off white teeth and long canines. Her red eyes shined. You were a little scared to be honest, you never really met a monster. 

"U-um.. I.." You couldn't find words, but you didn't have to, she spoke up. 

"Hello dear! I'm Toriel! Are you the one I spoke with over the phone?" 

"… Y-Yes.." 

"Ah good. Please sit! I'll get us some tea?" 

"Uh.. Sure." You took a seat opposite of her and set your things down on the floor. Toriel waved the spider lady over and ordered you and her some tea. "Muffet is such a sweetheart yes?" Toriel turned to you. "I'm sorry but.. Who?" 

"The girl who owns this place?" 

"The.. The uh.. Spider lady?" 

Toriel laughed lightly. "Yes, her." 

Muffet quickly brought over your drinks and Toriel tipped her, then turned to you. "So, ready to start?" You looked up from your drink. "Start.. What?" Toriel laughed again. "The interview of course." You mentally smacked yourself. You can't believe how clumsy you are in front of a monster. That must be so rude or offending to her! 

"Yeah. I'm uh- I'm ready." 

"So, first and most obvious question. What's your name?" 

"My name's ____." 

"Okay, how old are you?" 

"24.." 

"Have you had any experience with children before?" 

"Yes. All throughout middle school and high school I babysat." Toriel sipped at her drink. "Any other jobs?" You nodded. "Yes. I work at an arts and crafts store a few times a week." A few moments of silence... You stared back down at the mug in your hands, your eyes trained on the little purple flowers that twisted around the top. 

"Great!" You jumped at Toriel's voice, your head lifting to see her. "I'm so glad to have met you ____. You'll be great! Can you come over this Friday? Around 6:00?" You nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah!" Toriel thanked you and gave you her address. 

"See you Friday ____!"


	2. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the kid.

You pulled up to the house, double checking the address. After locking the car and making sure you had everything in your bag you knocked on the door. You heard footsteps inside and the door swung open to reveal Toriel. God, you forgot how tall she was. 

"Hello____!" Toriel chirped, grinning. You waved and returned the her smile. "Hey Toriel. I hope I'm here on time..?" She nodded, opening the door more to let you in. "Come in, come in. I'll introduce you to Frisk." 

"….Frisk..?" 

"Yes, my child." 

You followed her into the living room where a small kid was laying on the floor, doodling. What surprised you was that the child was not a monster. They were wearing a purple shirt and blue overalls, their messy brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail. "Frisk, can you come over here?" Frisk perked up at Toriel's voice, standing up and trotting over. 

"Frisk, meet ____. She'll be your new babysitter!" Frisk looked up at you and you stared back. "Uh, hey." You said, holding your hand out. Frisk took it and shook it firmly. "Hi!" They replied. Toriel clapped her paws together. "Okay! Well I'm going to head out! Have fun you two." Toriel bent down and kissed Frisk on the head and put a furry paw on your shoulder. "Make sure they're in bed by nine." She said goodbye one last time before picking up her bag and heading out. 

Frisk went back to their doodle as you ventured around the house. There was a door on the second floor with Frisk's name on it. You debated opening the door, wouldn't it be rude? 

You opened the door anyway. 

The room was painted blue and had pictures pinned all over the wall on the far side. Some were drawings while others were actual photos. You walked closer to get a better look. Frisk had drawn many pictures of different monsters, and even had a few drawings of them with some kids. You presumed the kids were classmates. You moved on to the photos. There was one with Frisk and Toriel, Frisk and some yellow reptilian monster with glasses, that same monster with another one.. This one was blue, with gills and red hair. 

"What're you doing?" You jumped when you heard Frisk's voice. You spun around and saw the child standing in the middle of the room. "O-oh I'm sorry I uh.. I-" 

"It's ok. I don't care if you look around." They walked up to you, "Do you like my pictures? Those are all my friends and family." They pointed to the blue fish monster and the yellow one, "That’s Alphys and Undyne." Their finger moved to a monster that was similar to Toriel, but had blonde hair with a beard. "That's Asgore, he and mom used to be together." You looked around until a certain picture caught your eye. "What about that one?" Frisk followed your gazed. "Oh!" They took the photo off the wall and handed to you. 

"That’s Sans and Papyrus. They're brothers." They tapped the picture in your hands. "They're skeletons." You studied the picture. The two skeletons were grinning, long fangs quite noticeable. One was tall and lanky, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, while the other was a bit shorter, his hands stuffed inside the pockets of a giant blue hoodie. "They may look a little scary but they're really cool! Papyrus and Undyne love to cook together, and Alphys has shown me so many cool shows, Sans prefers to take naps and laze about but he's nice to talk to and chill with." The small child continued talking about their 'family' as you stared at the pictures. You wondered how it felt, to live with monsters. Did Frisk have any other family? Were they an orphan? How did they make it through that mountain? 

"____?" You looked down at the kid. "Yeah bud?" Frisk giggled. You raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" 

"Sans says that too!" They smiled up at you. You smiled back. "Wanna go back downstairs?" They nodded. 

 

 

"Ok Frisk, time for bed." You heard a groan before they rounded the corner and padded up the stairs. You waited for them in their room while they got ready. You couldn't stop staring at the picture of the brothers. The fact that they were skeletons kinda threw you off but you trusted Frisk when they said they were nice. Frisk soon came into the room. They let loose a yawn and crawled into bed. You pulled the covers up for them and turned off the light. 

"Good night ____." Frisk whispered. You came back over and pecked the top of their head. "G'night Frisk." You slowly shut the door and headed downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm happy to see you guys like it?? I didn't really expect people to read this! But now that I started, I have my work cut out for me hm? So... regarding updates? They might be a little random. School has been fucking destroying me lately. But I'll try to update pretty frequently. Sorry for another pretty short chapter. Hopefully they'll flesh (haha) out more later on.


	3. Doorbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who shows up in the shittiest chapter ever.

"Ok, I have a friend coming over later to pick up something of his, so if the bell rings that's probably him." Toriel was at the door, about ready to head out on a date while Frisk was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich and watching Mettaton's new show. 

"Thank you for telling me Tori, I'll keep an eye out. Have fun!" You waved as she got in her car and drove off. You shut and locked the door and walked into the kitchen. "Hey bud, anything in particular you wanna do? I brought some games over if you're interested." Frisk swallowed the bite of sandwich they had and smiled. "Yeah sure! What'd you bring?" 

"Well, I got twister, Mario Kart, I brought cards.." 

"Oh! Mario Kart!" They perked up, their smile widening. You laughed, "Ok, well you finish off that sandwich and I'll go ahead and pop in the game, hm?" They nodded excitedly, taking a huge bite out of the sandwich. 

 

"Frisk!" You squealed as the kid laughed. "Stop hitting me with shells!" You jerked you car to the right as the kid tried to bump into you. "How are you so good at this game?!" Another round of laughter from the kid as they crossed the finish line. You dropped the controller and groaned. "How! How are you so good!" 

"I have good reflexes." They replied, taking a sip of coke. You sighed and picked up the controller. "Ok, round five let's go." They gently nudged your side with their elbow. 

"You're on____!!" 

 

"What the f-" You cut yourself off as Frisk won again. "Jeez Frisk, you're kicking my butt." They grinned at you. "Yup!" You rolled your eyes at them, a small smile tugging at your lips. 

"Hey____?" 

"Hm?" 

"I gotta pee." 

You gave them a funny look. "Then go pee! You don't have to tell me!" They stood. "I know, I just felt like it. What do you expect? I'm a kid." You nodded, "Touche." They made their way upstairs to use the bathroom as you paused the game. 

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzt 

You jumped at the sound of the doorbell. "U-uh.. Coming!" You rushed to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open. "Sorry I-" You stared at a white shirt. "I..." You looked up to see a skeleton staring back. "I...." 

"You don't look like Tori." His voice was surprisingly deep, it sent shivers down your back. 

"N-no.. I.. I'm not.. Tori... My name's____. Are you here to pick something up?" 

"Yeah. May I come in?" You nodded and stepped out of the way as the huge skeleton made his way in. You shut the door behind him and watched him head to the kitchen. 

"What did you uh... what did you leave?" 

"A book. It's on the counter." You followed him carefully, watching him as he went to pick up a small book. His hand stopped midway and he looked over his shoulder. "Are ya just gonna stare at me the whole time I'm here?" 

"Oh I'm sorry I-" 

"Nah, it's ok." He turned around and looked down at you. "I'm Sans." He held a boney hand out. You stared at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it. "H-hi.. Frisk told me about you... Oh! That reminds me, I'm their babysitter! That's why I'm here instead of Toriel." He nodded, eyesockets focused on you. "Ah. I see." He looked around. "Where is the kid anyway?" 

"Here I am!" Frisk flew down the stairs and lept onto Sans, hugging his leg tightly. He let out a chuckle and picked them up. "Sup kiddo. How have things been?" 

"Good!____ and I were playing Mario Kart!" 

"Did you win?" 

"Six times in a row!" Sans smiled at you. "Wow. Someone needs to practice." You laughed nervously. "Yeah.." Even though he seemed really nice, his size intimidated you. Frisk looked between you two. "Hey Sans, you should stay for a little bit." 

"Ah, I dunno bud.." Frisk patted his shoulder, "C'mon! Stay for a bit! Pleeaaase?" He finally sighed, shaking his head. "Ok, ok, I'll stay." He set the child down and they rushed over to the couch. "You should play with____ and I!" 

"I'll just watch." He sat down by the kid, crossing his legs on the couch. You sat on the other side of Frisk, handing them their controller. "Ok, let's play." 

"Imma kick yo butt." Frisk said, sticking their tongue out. "Oh you are on." You retorted, smirking. 

 

  
You laid on the floor, covering your face. "I can't believe I suck this much at this stupid game." Sans sat down beside you. "Ah, don’t sweat it. The kid's just a better driver than you." You shot him a look and his grin got bigger. Frisk came back from the kitchen with a glass of juice. "Wanna try again?" 

"…. No I think I'll save my last bit of dignity." 

Frisk layed next to you, holding out the glass. "Juice?" 

"No I'm good." 

 

  
"Thank you again for babysitting____." Toriel handed you your check. "And Sans?" She turned to the skeleton standing beside you. "You got your book?" 

"Yes ma'am." She smiled. "Good. I'll see you two later. Goodnight!" 

"Good night Toriel." 

"See ya Tori." 

The door shut and you were left alone with Sans in the driveway. "Well uh.. It was very nice to meet you Sans." 

"You too." He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. "Well I guess I'll see ya around____." You smiled, "Yeah.. You too." You watched as he got into a red car and drove off. You stood there for a moment before unlocking your own car and getting in. 

Who knew a skeleton could be so cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason I made Frisk say "I gotta pee" is because I had to pee too. Anywhore, enjoy~


	4. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is sick

You coughed weakly into your hand, sighing as you wrapped the blanket around you tighter. The TV in front of you was turned on to a random show and provided some entertainment, but you were still bored. You had to cancel a job because you were sick and felt like shit. Your bed was littered with tissues and empty water bottles, and you were in the middle of this mess, curled up in your blankets. 

You were awoken from your nap by loud knocks on the front door. You groaned and sat up slowly, cursing the person who dared disturb you. Slipping on some slippers and holding your blanket around your shoulders you made your way downstairs, the blankets trailing after you like robes. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes you peeked through the peephole of your front door. All you could see was baby blue. You blinked, still a little out of it and unlocked the door. 

"Sup." A familiar skeleton stood in front of you, a bag in his left hand, the other stuffed in his pants pocket. You realized that the baby blue you saw was his sweater. "Hey..? What're you doing here?" 

"Tori sent me, she's still at work but when she heard you were sick she wanted me to bring you some things. Can I come in?" You nodded and led him in. He followed you to the kitchen where he sat the bag down on the counter. "…. What's in it?" 

"Why don't you look for yourself?" He pushed the bag towards you and you opened it up. Inside were cookies (presumably homemade knowing Toriel), a small pillow, bags of tea, a book about snails, and a few movies. You smiled, pulling out one of the tea bags. "How sweet of her." You shuffled across the room to boil some water for the tea. "Do you want some tea Sans?" 

"Oh no I'm ok. Plus that's for you." You filled the pot with water. "What? No I insist! You took time out of your schedule to bring me those gifts." He shrugged. 

"I guess I'll stay for a bit... So those movies Tori got you.." 

"What about them?" 

"I picked them out. Thought you'd like the one's I picked more." 

You tilted you head. "Really? Did you help with anything else?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "Nah, I wish I could've helped with the cookies but my baking skills are pretty crummy." You stared at him before slapping your hand over your face as he burst into laughter. "Ohhh my God Sans.." You plopped the tea bags in the hot water and gave him a disapproving look. He just lazily smiled, arms crossed as he leaned on the counter. 

You handed him a mug as you two sat on the couch. You had convinced Sans to watch one of the movies with you. He refused at first but gave in after you made him more tea. 

"Why're you so bent on me staying anyway?" 

"Dunno.. I haven't really met many monsters you know? You guys came to the surface a while ago and even now there are people who still dislike you. I don't want to be one of those people... so I'm hoping to become friends with you. Plus Frisk brags a lot about their friends." You held the warm mug in your hands as you talked, eyes focused on the TV. Sans smiled softly and took a sip of tea. You couldn't help but stare as he drank. How was he doing that anyway? Where did the liquid go? What about when he ate? Where did all of it go? He caught you staring and gave you a puzzled look. "You uh.. Need something?" You blushed and waved your hand dismissively. "No no, I'm ok. Just zoned out is all." You laughed nervously. He grinned at your reaction, turning back to the movie. 

 

"Well, I gotta go." You put the DVD back in the case and looked up as he spoke. He stood, bones audibly cracking as he stretched. "Hope you feel better ____." 

"Ah, thanks. I hope that I don't pass it on to you." 

"Don't worry 'bout it. Monsters can't get human illnesses." You nodded and stood back up. "Well, I'll uh, I'll walk you to the door." 

You twiddled your fingers as he drove off, watching him disappear before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHH *bangs head against wall* IM SORRY. I've actually been sick too and missed a lot of school so I couldn't upload. Anyway here's another short chapter.


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh? Another skeleton?

"Mmm... Let's see here.." You plucked a box of cookies from a shelf and scanned the labels. After a small mental debate on whether or not you should be getting so much junk food after being so sick you dropped the item into your cart with a shrug. Making your way down the aisle you pulled out your phone to check for any notifications. 

CLANG 

You gasped as the handle of your shopping cart hit you in the stomach. You had ran straight into another shopper while you were distracted. "Ah shit- Sorry I.." you trailed off as you looked up at who you ran into. 

"IT IS OK HUMAN. I WAS NOT WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING EITHER." You flinched at his loud voice and pulled your cart away a little. It was... He was a skeleton. Wait... You recognized him.. Frisk's pictures on their wall!! This was Sans's brother! What was his name again..? You stared at the monster, trying to recall the name frisk had given you. "HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" You blinked, not even realizing you were staring. "Yeah sorry uh... May I ask your name?" 

"PAPYRUS!" He grinned down at you. "Ah, right! I'm____." His grin widened. "DO YOU KNOW FRISK?" You nodded, returning his smile. "Yeah I'm their babysitter. You're Sans's brother right?" 

"CORRECT." He held out a boney hand. "IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU ____." You gladly took his hand, shaking it. "You too!" 

 

Papyrus, you learned, was actually the younger brother, despite his height. He liked to brag a bit but that didn't bother you. He was a nice guy and you enjoyed talking to him as you two browsed the store. He talked a lot about the fish-like monster Undyne. They were apparently good friends. 

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHAT ARE YOUR FRIENDS LIKE?" You shrugged. "Well, I haven't hung out with them in a while. But I have two good friends. Jason and Alice. I went to college with them." 

"THEY ARE BOTH HUMANS?" You gave him a nod. "Yep. But I've just been hangnig around. Trying to find a job." 

"I THOUGHT YOU BABYSAT?" 

"Well, yeah but... I can't babysit forever. I never really intended to get so close to Frisk but.. Here we are." You chuckled nervously, rubbing your arm. He put a hand on top of your head. "WELL YOU GOT TO MEET US RIGHT?" You chuckled. "Yeah.. I did." 

Papyrus walked out with you to your car. He insisted you exchange phone numbers and you gave in, laughing as he giggled with excitement. He was quite different from his brother wasn't he? Sans was a bit quieter and gave off a very nonchalant air. Papyrus seemed very eager and outgoing. You didn't mind though. "Call me sometime." You gave him back his phone with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been very stressful lately. I'm also uploading this pretty late at night and I have work tomorrow.... Anyyyywhoooo.... here's a very short little filler-type chapter for ya. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note

Hey, sorry but this isn't a chapter. Just wanted to say I'm strugglin a bit with school and work so don't expect frequent chapter updates. Sorry. Also I'm having terrible artist block so... Anyway.. Hopefully this weekend I can update. Also I'm writing a little one chapter thing so expect that soon. Love y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm... hopefully i'll get around to more writing soon

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh hope you enjoyed this,,,


End file.
